Revenge: Best Served Cold
by The Amazing Aliano
Summary: Sara has had enough of Sophia, but the final straw is when she sees her with Grissom. Sara plans a little revenge... If you like Sophia I don't think you'll like this.


Sara's mind wasn't on her work, and nor were her eyes. Usually she enjoyed the advantages of having glass walls. She could watch a certain someone as much as she wanted without having to go to the trouble of being in the same room as him. But today was different. She had discovered a disadvantage, and it was in the form of Sophia.

Grissom was working with her on a case and Sara could feel her blood boiling. She tried to calm herself down, telling herself that she was being ridiculous and that they were simply working. Jealousy, however, was arguing with her. It especially fumed whenever Sophia was close to Grissom, or when she laughed at something he said, or brushed past him…

Sara shook her head. No, this was no way to behave. She had work to do, and she still hadn't done her experiment to help her discover how her victim died. She glanced up again, more out of habit then anything, and saw something that truly made anger fill her. Grissom was looking into a microscope at something, and Sophia was leaning over him, her arm around him but not touching. She was so close to him…

Something broke. Actually two things broke. One was the pencil Sara had been holding. The other was her self restraint. Something had to be done, she had to do something so that she could have Grissom all to herself once again. What could she do though? She looked down at her case again, and slowly grinned. Oh yes, she thought. Yes, this would be perfect.

* * *

"Hey, Sophia?" Sara called, knowing she was about.

"Yeah?" Sophia's head appeared around the corner.

"Come here, I want your help with something," Sara said, motioning to her. "Can you just sit down for a moment?" There was no one else around, and they were in one of the rooms used to experiment, thankfully lacking glass walls.

"Is this to do with a case?" Sophia asked, looking around. There was a chair on a large plastic sheet, and on a table not far away there was a roll of sellotape, a feather, some pepper and some ropes. Sara herself was wearing some overalls and some goggles with her hair tied up.

"Yeah," Sara said. "Just an experiment I need to do. You don't mind helping, do you?"

"Er, no, that's ok. But will this take long? I've got a lot to do," she said, nervously sitting down.

Yeah, I bet you do, Sara thought. "No, it shouldn't take long at all," She said out loud.

"Okay, well, what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Just sit still," Sara said, pulling the goggles on. "I'm just going to shut the door." She walked over and closed it, cutting them off from the rest of the lab. They were entirely alone, and no one would be able to hear them. Perfect, thought Sara.

"Hey, Sophia," she said conversationally, as she picked up the feather and twirled it in fingers holding it up high. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"No, I don't think so," Sophia said. "Why?"

"Oh," Sara said, picking up the sellotape. "No reason. I'm just going to put this on your eyes to keep them open, okay?"

"Oh, okay," she said, shifting nervously as Sara came towards her with the tape. Once Sara was done, she stood back to admire her work. Sophia really looked quite funny, with her eyes bulging out the way they were. Sara was tempted to take a picture, but she knew better than to create more evidence.

"And I'm going to need to tie your arms down as well. I need to make it as similar to the circumstances the vic was in," she said.

Sophia was beginning to feel very anxious now. Of course, with what Sara had planned, anxious didn't exactly cover what she should be feeling.

After her arms were tied down and her eyes were sellotaped open, Sara picked up the feather again. She promptly started to tickle Sophia's nose with it. Unfortunately, this did nothing more than irritate her.

"Hmm," Sara said after a while, and abandoned the feather. She picked up the pepper pot and shook some out onto her hand.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Sophia asked, trying to frown her confusion as much as the sellotape would let her.

"Oh, just trying to find something to make you sneeze," Sara replied absently.

"Oh, I see," Sophia said. Sara blew the pepper powder into her face and a thought came to Sophia's head. "But, if I've got my eyes sellotaped open, when I sneeze there's nothing to keep my eyeballs in," she said, as she felt a sneeze coming along with the panic building up inside her.

The last thing she saw before she sneezed was Sara's face, grinning. "Exactly."

* * *

Four months later

"Hey, has anybody seen Sophia? Her work's really starting to pile up," Grissom said, looking at the desk with files threatening to topple off.

"Nope," Sara replied with a grin. "Hey, I'm in the mood for coffee, you want to go get some with me?"

"Sure," said Grissom pleasantly surprised. "Remind me to fire Sophia," he said, as he grabbed his jacket and left.

"Oh, I won't forget," Sara said, putting her arm through Grissom's as they left the building to have coffee.

* * *

My very first CSI fic… This is dedicated to gsrfan, who encourages the death of Sophia as painfully as possible, and who also helped with the making of this.

I know it's short, but hey, sometimes short works. Let me know what you think!


End file.
